Prelude to a Changing World
by Ceberlandon
Summary: Post ROTK, AU. The sealonging held all that experienced it captive until they sailed, or until it destroyed them. But what happens when it vanishes completely? That warning was only the beginning.


Author's Note: Yes, I know that this isn't going to be some wonderful, spine-tingling little epic with eloquent verses and direct, in-character representations. I'm just not that skilled in either, and neither am I as knowledgeable in the world Tolkein created for Lord of the Rings. And no, I will not hire a beta reader. Therefore, if anything appears to be amiss, pretend that it is intentional! For instance – in this prelude, Aragorn appears to be talking to the reader at first, and then to his friend. That is intentional. It's my desperate attempt to slip in what has been going on, vaguely thus far, with Aragorn's frustrations. Sort of. Hey, if you don't like it, there are plenty of other fanfictions out there!

Also, there will be no slash in this story, though sometimes it may feel like it, by the way I write. So, AU, non-slash, but beware of tricky warnings, beware of OOC-ness and a poorly-constructed plot, what else am I missing? Ah, yes. My sanity. I think I may have lost it somewhere in this story. If you find it, please return it to me. I miss it.

------------------------------

Prelude, from the desk of King Elesser.

It is the Fourth Age, and it is truly a wonder that we have made it this far. Not too long ago, Sauron had sought to stretch his hand and tear at the world we live in, fighting claw by hand with the millions of us who suffered in his battles. By now, all know of the last war that drove him away, and with him, slowly, the magic of the elves. But even as the noble elven kind fled to the shores to sail for their haven, the world has not decayed from their absence. In fact, the world is now a wondrous place to live in. Shadows that once held towns and villages captive have now fallen away, and with it their plague of evil, demented creatures. The song of men grow happy, as they have more food to fill their bellies and fresh air and sun to breathe in. My wife and friends remind me as often as they may that this is in large part because of me. And though I cannot deny my work, shining before me in the hearts and eyes of people, neither can I think that my efforts are more rewarding than that of the men who have rebuilt our walls, or planted our trees. The dwarfs have been as well very diligent in keeping this land, both mine and theirs, prosperous and growing. Even now, the giant stone statues that line the front of our gates, a masterpiece as I have never seen before, are due in thanks to dwarven hands. The elves, those few who remain, have not allowed the dwarfs to harbor all the work, however, and because of their dedication, the forests are now more livelier than ever, and the gardens that grace the castle are a marvel to all who visit it. The lands of Ithilien are also a wonder to behold, and are quite prosperous under the rule of my trusted friends. But alas! For all that we have accomplished, all is not well,

I cherish my friends as deeply as I am able, and yet, the duties of King and my goals of repairing this world have gotten in the way of any time we may have together. Where I miss them all at times, no wound has stung my heart so much as the neglect I have given my dearest friend, Legolas. When the war was over, I found you hiding beneath a tree, with your hands clasped over your ears, as if you were trying to drown out some noise, and your face twisted in such a painful way that I will never forget it. I learned that it was the sealonging that had gripped you, that had threatened to pull you to the shores and away to Valinor, and away from me. Not understanding the consequences of what I put on you, I asked – no, I begged that you stay, and thus you made me your gravest promise, to walk this earth until I had drawn my last breath on it. Over the years, I noticed such subtle changes in your mood and behavior. I found that you spent more and more time staring out the window, as if entranced by some song my ears could not catch. Busy was I, with my kingdom, and eventually the wonderful son that my beloved wife blessed me with, but deeply did I value your friendship, and worry for your health. And so, I bade Faramir to handle my responsibilities while we, you, Gimli and I, would travel for a few months every year to hunt. You smiled more, and sang louder, and I was happy to see the change in you. I thought for certain that we had won past the sealonging. My friend, I wish I had not changed the way I had. Perhaps, if we had kept those yearly rides, perhaps if I had made more time for you, whom suffered on account of your promise to me... Perhaps…

I did not realize how terribly things were going until your last visit to us. They came, carrying you upon a stretcher, and Gimli bellowed to me in every hall until I was found. He had said the two of you and a small patrol of elves from your home Ithilien had gone to visit Mirkwood, and held aid in ridding the last of the shadow from the land. There, in the midst of battle, he told me, of which you have had many, and have never failed me in, you stood still. The sea had you trapped, stuck in place, and you did not see the blade that came for your head. We had almost lost you that night. Always you called for the sea, in your delirium, you begged us to take you to the shore – twice, your heart stopped and would not beat again. I talked to you, then, while you were recovering, terrified of you losing you in a way that no blessed immortal should be fated to – death. I begged, with tears and all of my heart, that you relinquish your promise and sail to Valinor! I tried! But you are too stubborn for your own good at times! You told me that it was not my decision to withhold a promise that you made. I called you a fool, and you laughed at me. "If we cannot be a fool for love, then for what can we be a fool for?" One of these days I will have a rebuttal.

That was some years ago. And now you are here again my in halls, and I have reason to fear more for your life now than those nights I spent keeping your heart from failing you. I had heard that you been on a prolonged trip hunting with our dwarf friend Gimli, and so, I sent a missive that you both come immediately. It was not out of worry or love for you that I sent you to me, however. Still I berate myself for having so easily forgetting that dreadful night I thought I had lost you forever, as I did not even think to ask you to visit until there were political issues that I believed you could be of assistance with. But that was how it was – after many years of trying to reach out to the desert lands, I had finally heard back from one prosperous nation, of whom our kingdom could greatly benefit from, if only by their alliance. As one of the two Princes of Ithilien, and for the skills that, whether you like it or not, had been drilled into you since your birth by your first place as Prince of Greenwood, I wanted, and needed you, by my side. Also, for where I have rule over the lands of Ithilien, I have never been so curt as to extend my hand and impose upon them without first consulting the great man and elf I had left in charge. And so it was, that it was not at the front gates of the castle, or in the halls where I should have met you, that I saw why Gimli had come to me early before the meeting, demanding that I take some time to talk with him. It was as I was announced and entered the meeting room, sat down with my guests to further discuss entering into an alliance with Harad, that I found you, and I could not hold my surprise. You were not the elf I knew, and from the way that you avoided my eyes, I suspect that you knew it very well. Your eyes had become darker; Valar, the whole of your once glowing skin was even dimmed, pale and stretched taut. You were gaunt, unwell, and yet, for all my shock, and my desire to forget the meeting and drag you aside and have a word with you, the meeting began, and we went on as always. Despite your obvious lack of energy, you continued through, answering questions, and tossing out your own thoughts on the matter. You played the part that was nailed into you since birth. The meeting was entirely wasted, as I could find no mind to pay attention to it. If you noticed my concern at all, my friend, you did not acknowledge it.

Have I driven myself so far, that I would forget the qualities that made me King in the first place? For all the years I have held the thrown, I have preached that kindness and love toward your fellow neighbor and brother should be placed above all else. And yet, my son tells me that he does not see me anymore, and my wife begs me to stay and rest for the night. My friends are all a dim memory that I relish in the hours of my sleep, and in the few minutes I have to daydream. And you, Legolas, my dearest of all friends, are fading before my very eyes!


End file.
